Squad Dialog
The squad dialog is where the players can create new squads, join existing squads, teleport to squads members or assign himself as a commander for his side. Opening the Squad Dialog Press "P" or "Shift + P" by default to open/close the squad dialog. You can assign different key to open the squad dialog from the MCC key binds. Squads On the left hand side you'll see the default squads such as: "Alpha", "Bravo", "Charlie" and "Delta" but this may vary depends on the server you are playing. You can't change or delete the default squads in-game (see the data base part for more info how to change them). 'Creating new squad:' While you are not in any squad you can create a new squad by typing the name of the new squad in the "Squad Name" field and clicking on the "Create Squad" button. The server host can limit the amount of active squads on the server. Renaming squad: While being the leader of a squad you can rename it by typing the new squad name in the "Squad Name" field and and clicking the "Rename Squad". 'Locking/Unlocking the squad:' The squad leader can lock/unlock the squad and prevent players to join the squad by clicking the lock icon. The squad's member While clicking on a squad name you'll see the squads members in a list to the right. If Role Selection is active you can see each member role and level. 'Teleporting:' If you are a member of that squad you can click on any squad member to see a live video of him to the right, that can be disabled in the mission settings module. If the mission allows it you can teleport next to the player you are inspecting by clicking the "Teleport" button. 'Kick player:' A squad leader can kick members of his squad by selecting them and pressing the "Kick Player" 'button. Squads' markers If the squads markers haven't been disabled players can see all the squads from their side as markers on the map. The commander The commander role is the most powerful role beside the mission maker. The commander have access to the Commander Console where he can command AI and players, call for CAS, control UAV, call artillery or even control an AC-130 gunship. At any giving time there can be only one commander for each side that mean a total of 3 commanders can be active at once, one from each side. 'Becoming the commander: If the commander role is open you will see that the text after the "Commander:" is blank otherwise you'll see the commander name there. Inorder to become a commander just click the "Take Commander" button and all the players from your side will get a message informing them that you have enlisted to be the active commander. If you don't want to be the commander any more just press the "Leave Commander" button and you'll resign from this role. 'Mutiny:' If the players feels their commander is incompatible they can start a mutiny against him to kick him out of the commander role. To start a mutiny a player need to open the Squad Dialog and click the "Start Mutiny" button (of course that requires and active commander online). Once a mutiny have started all players will get a message saying the "player X started a mutiny" and they will get a popup asking them if they support the mutiny. If more then half of the active players from the commander's side will join the mutiny the commander will be kicked out of his role and the player that started the mutiny will be crowned as the new commander. If the mutiny have failed there mutiny option will be disabled for the next 5 minutes. Category:ArmA 3 Category:Mcc Category:Squad dialog Category:Commanding